Blood, Lust, Love, and Secrets
by Songstress of the Night
Summary: Vampires. Something everyone knows is nothing but a myth. Even Kairi, whom is a fan of vampires, knows this. But an sad event for her is about to change her life and what she believes in. Are they real, or not real?
1. Chapter 1

Blood, Lust, Love, and Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. ...Though one day, I shall own Riku. insert evil laughter here

10 minutes til 3.

All eyes were fixated on that clock, the students ignoring what Mr. Leonhart was saying about next semester. Half of the students were tapping their feet anxiously, while the others were writing down the notes about what the teacher was talking about.

7 minutes til 3.

'God...this is taking forever!' thought a certain student in the class. The redhead girl kept looking at the note in her hands.

"Dear Kairi,

Meet me in our special place. I need to tell you something.

Love, Sora."

'The clearing by the river...'

Kairi smiled when she thought about her boyfriend of 3 years. His spiky brown hair, his blue eyes, that goofy smile of his, Kairi loved everything about him.  
They had started dating at the age of 15. It was practically love at first sight for them. The two had met at a school festival that two rival schools had decided to put together for the entire town. Kairi remembered it well. She was dressed in a lovely indigo kimono, which matched her eyes perfectly. Her hair was up in a bun, with loose strands of her hair hanging infront of her eyes. She looked beautiful, and everyone knew it. She supposed that was part of the reason why so many people came to her stand to buy what she was selling- paopu charms that Kairi had designed herself and had made with the help of her class. So many people had bought those charms to give to their significant other. The more she sold, the more sad and happy she got. The reason why she was happy was obvious, she liked seeing all those people in love. But at the same time, it saddened her, for she wished she had someone to give her a paopu charm to show his love for her.

Kairi smiled at the next bit of memory that came to her mind.

She remembered that her stand had only one paopu charm left, they had sold quickly. The girl watched more couples pass by, some of them even stopping by to thank her for making such a beautiful gift. Kairi's smile grew wider, yet her sadness grew even more. It was obvious in her eyes. Almost at that moment, a boy who looked to be her age walked up to the stand. Kairi had seen this boy before, she was sure of it. He seemed nervous, yet he was trying to hide it.  
Kairi giggled at that goofy, nervous smile he had on his face. He had wanted to buy the last paopu charm. When he bought it, he had asked her to meet him in the woods at the clearing near the river. Soon after, she closed her stand, and rushed to the clearing, where she found him waiting for her. He approached her, gave her the charm, and asked her to be his. She happily accepted, and they have been dating ever since.

Today was their 3 year anniversary, and Kairi was so in love with Sora. The more she read the note, the more she kept thinking and hoping that he was going to propose today. In Kairi's mind, they were going to be at the clearing, where he was going to propose to her, then to celebrate their anniversary and engagement by going out to see that vampire movie she wanted to see so badly (Yes, she is a vampire fanatic), then go out to eat afterwards, then maybe,  
just maybe, they were finally going to...

Kairi turned red at that point at the thought and images that played through her mind. (C'mon now, it should be obvious about is going through the virgin Kairi's mind. )

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear the bell ring and the cheers of her fellow students. Slightly startled, Kairi stood up, gathered her books, and left the classroom. The anxious and excited girl headed to her locker, where a group of the normal gossipers were hanging around.

"Did you hear the news?"

"No, what news?"

Kairi knew instantly who they were talking about, not that she really cared. She paid more attention to trying to open her locker to put her books away.

"Selphie's got a new victim. And he's so cute! I feel bad for him."

"Oh, what does he look like?"

58...22...34...'Damn, what was the next number?' Kairi was always bad at remembering her locker combination.

"Oh...he's got the nicest blue eyes... and brown spiky hair. He has the most goofy smile, yet it's cute..."

THUD!!!!!!!!

The gossipers jumped and looked towards the source of the sound. Kairi's books were on the floor, and she stared at them with wide eyes and a pale face.

"Where...are they?" She asked in disbelief.

"According to what Olette said...they were on the school roof..."

Trying to shake all negative thoughts out of her mind, Kairi took off towards the rooftop. The sight that laid before her almost killed her (Not literally.)  
Clothes were all over the place, but the thing that really killed her inside was the worse of all- the sight of Selphie and Sora having sex.

"...Sora..." She said, almost crying.

The boy knew he was in deep trouble. He pulled out of Selphie and pushed her aside. Selphie didn't mind, however, she merely looked at Kairi with a mischievious grin on her face, and a look in her eyes that clearly said 'I win'.

"Kairi...Princess...I can explain everything..." He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Just listen to me.."

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about, Sora?" She said, a tear falling down her cheek. "You wanted to tell me that you found someone else who was willing to give it up quickly?" Her tone grew a bit louder, and it made Sora wince slightly. He knew he fucked up big time.

"Kairi...no...I'm sorry, I just..." Sora had no excuse for his actions, and he knew it.

"Just stay away from me, Sora...leave me alone..."

"Kairi, please!" The desperate Sora grabbed her arm and tried to pull her to him.

SMACK!!!!!!!!

Sora gazed at her with stunned eyes, his cheek burning red. The boy released her arm, and stared into her angry eyes. Kairi tossed something at him and ran out of the school. He looked at what laid beside his feet and he picked it up. "Kairi..." he whispered, holding the paopu charm tightly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A crying Kairi ran out of the school, ignoring all the stares and whispers by all the other people who watched her run and cry. By the time she arrived at her small place, it was almost sunset. She entered her little apartment slowly, her crying now ceasing.

"Fuck Sora...I don't need him anymore..." She listened to her mind, and ignored her aching heart. Soon , torn up pictures of her and Sora covered her floor, and she felt a bit better afterwards, or so she thought.

Kairi headed towards the bathroom, stripped herself of her school uniform, and stepped into the shower. About 5 minutes afterwards, she stepped out, dried herself off, and slipped into her pink dress and sneakers.

She looked at the clock on her wall. '5:14... I have enough time...' Grabbing the ticket she had bought a few days before for the movie she wanted to see, The Lost Boys, she headed out of her apartment, unaware that this was probably the last time she will ever step foot in there again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay...end of chapter 1. Like it? Yes? No? Leave me reviews!

-Has alone time with Riku while waiting for reviews-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: plays a record " I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!"

**Chapter 2: The disappearance and the meeting**

Screams and shrieks were heard, followed by laughter, both from the movie itself and the audience watching it. Typical soundtrack of anyone watching a 'horror' movie. It was a soundtrack that

always managed to relax Kairi. She was such a horror fanatic. While everyone else was just covering their eyes. she watched happily.

'This movie is so awesome..' she thought to herself.

But someone else in the audience thought otherwise.

'This movie sucks...portrays my kind so poorly. Do these humans honestly think we are like this?'

The silver haired man shook his head.

'What fools they are..'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A happy Kairi walked out of the theater, shivering slightly as the warm night air completely washed away the cold she felt when she was in the theater. Her mind was so full out thoughts, thoughts about

what it would be like to be a vampire, what they went through, and...what it would be like to fall in love with a vampire.

"I'm so silly..." she said to herself. "I know vampires aren't real!"

Shaking her head, she reached into the side purse she always wore, looking for her cell phone to see what time it was. She was completely unaware that someone was right behind her, ready to strike.

The man behind her quickly covered her mouth with his hand, and grabbed both of her wrists, causing her cell phone to fall out, and he dragged her away somewhere.

Kairi let out muffled screams and cries. 'Oh my god...SOMEONE HELP ME!'

Letting out a growl of annoyance at the girl, he hit her in her temple, which knocked her out. Kairi went limp, and the man gathered her into his arms, taking her to his destination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in another side of town, the silver haired man was running through the streets, being chased by a whole mob of lovesick girls.

'Damn my natural good looks and DAMN MY VAMPIRE CHARM! I was only looking for a quick meal tonight!!!'

He ran into a dark alley, and quickly molded himself into the shadows, waiting for crazed mob to pass. Once they had given up looking for him and disbanded. Letting out a sigh of relief, he stepped out of the shadows

and out of the alleyway, heading back to a certain place, a place he was forced to call 'home'. Shaking the thoughts of the cruel punishment that awaited him tonight for his disobedience out of his mind, he had noticed a purple object on the ground - A cell phone. He picked it up and placed his newfound 'treasure' into his pocket.

'I suppose it'll provide some kind of distraction for me after tonight..'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kairi, Kairi...wake up."

Slowly coming to, she felt someone shaking her gently, trying to wake her. When her eyes focused, she saw that she was in some kind of large studio, and her 'attacker' was none other than Seifer...Sora's older brother.

"Hello there, Princess." Seifer said, greeting her with his typical smirk.

She responded by punching him in his cheek.

"What is your problem, kidnapping me like that?! You almost scared me to death! Where are we? What do you want with me?"

Seifer rubbed his cheek in annoyance. 'Damn girl got stronger..' he thought to himself as he eyed her. 'And she got much hotter, too..'

"Look, I heard about what happened between you and Sora-" Kairi lowered her head at that. "-but he wants to apologize to you, at the clearing in the woods by the river."

"..He does?" She asked, looking into his eyes. "Well, forget it. I want nothing to do with him."

Seifer let out a chuckle, one that didn't seem quite right to Kairi's ears. "Mm..well, sorry Princess, but I gotta do what my little brother asks of me...Of course, that doesn't mean I can't have a little bit of fun with

you first.." He said, placing a finger under her chin.

The girl's eyes widened fearfully, knowing all too well what he meant. She pushed him away from her, catching him off guard, and ran to the door, only to find that it was locked well. Immediately, Seifer was behind her, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and tossing her onto a bed..HIS bed. He quickly pinned her down by her wrists with one hand, causing her to struggle.

"You know...the more you struggle, the more I want you." He said a bit seductively.

Kairi shivered, and stopped struggling.

"That's a good girl.." He whispered, lowering his head down to kiss her neck.

"...I don't think so." She said, quickly bringing up her knee and kneeing him hard where it hurts. Seifer let out a groan and rolled over, clutching his family jewels. The redhead quickly ran to the door, unlocked it, and ran out. She didn't know where exactly she was running to, all she knew was that she was running to be somewhere safe. Before too long, she found herself at what she had used to call her sanctuary - The clearing in the woods by the river. She fell to her knees at the realization, and started to cry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Almost at 'home'." He bitterly said to himself. "Please someone send me a miracle...another distraction...I need it.."

His wish was granted instantly, as he heard sobbing, not too far from where he stood. Curious, he followed the sound, and saw the crying girl, tearing up what seem to be pictures. He watched her for a minute, before feeling his hunger for human blood fighting to take over. The man let his urge take over, and he lunged at her from where he stood, startling Kairi and pinning her to the ground. Kairi started screaming and kicking, the more she did so, the more the man wanted to drain her of her blood.

'I always did like the feisty ones..' He thought, getting up off of her and forcing her to stand and face him so he had easier access to where he wanted to bite. Almost instantly he regretted his action, and threw her to the ground.

"No...no...it can't be..."

Studying her closely, he realized that the girl bore a striking resemblance to.._her._ Kairi looked at him with fear, yet for some strange reason, also with curiousity and awe. She stood up slowly, somehow knowing that he wasn't going to harm her...well, she atleast _hoped_ that he wasn't going to harm her.

"Kairi...KAIRI!!! WHERE ARE YOU??"

Kairi flinched and moved a few steps back, knowing whom it was that called her name. "..Not now..no..Not Sora.."

The man watched her edge back slowly, looking not at him, but in the direction from where she heard her name being called. For some reason unbeknownst to him, he quickly grabbed her, cradling her in his arms, and took off into the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay...that's the end of chapter 2. I apologize for taking so long to update, but I have another project that I have been working on...I made my own Ragnarok Online server...and I have been testing it alot. ;

Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **...How many times do I have to say that I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Riku? cries

Chapter 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi's mind was swarming with thoughts. '_Who is this guy and where is he taking me???_'

She gazed up at him for a moment, then spoke. "Where are you taking me???"

No response.

Kairi purposefully cleared her throat to get his attention. "Excuse me, I asked you where are you taking me."

Still no response.

Kairi grew annoyed. "Hey, are you going to answer me or not?"

The man glanced down at her for a second before looking away, trying to prevent old memories of _her_ flooding his mind.. "Shut the hell up already, you're going to get us caught!"

"Excuse me! But I have no idea who you are or where you are taking me! And I have a right to know!!!" Her voice grew louder with each word that left her mouth.

"Well, well, well...bringing dinner home to share with us all, are you, Riku?" said a man that seemed to appear out of thin air.

'_Dammit..I knew we were going to get caught thanks to her big mouth.'_ He thought in annoyance.

Kairi looked up at Riku. She had a feeling she heard his name somewhere before, but she couldn't quite place a finger on it.

"Or maybe he's just going to try to hog his meal all to himself. I'd say that's more of a reason to punish him, don't you agree, Marluxia?" said a woman who also appeared out of thin air. With cold blue eyes, she smiled at Riku sadistically. Kairi stared at the woman, wanting to laugh. '_ Her hair makes her look like some kind of bug..'_

A second man appeared, this one having red hair and green eyes with a red triangle mark under each eye. "Now now, Larxene...you know it's not up to us to decide on Riku's punishment for his disobedience."

Larxene scowled. "Yes, I know that already, Axel."

Kairi thought to herself. ' These people are weird..' She quickly escaped from Riku's grasp and laughed nervously, looking at them all. "Okay...well, it's been fun and all. But I really must be getting home. Bye now!"

She made a run for it, but someone appeared in front of her and she crashed into the person. But strong arms quickly wrapped around her and held her, preventing her from falling backwards onto the ground.

Kairi glanced up at her 'savior' and felt herself freeze as the man's eyes gazed into her own. His amber eyes were so cold.

"You are not going anywhere. " He said in a smooth, yet chilling voice, holding her tighter to make a point.

Riku tensed up, he didn't know why. He did not know who this girl was, but he felt himself getting protective of the girl. '_Probably because she looks like __**her**_The amber eyed man noticed the tension emitting from Riku and he smirked. The man realized it now. The girl he now held in his arms had a striking resemblance to Riku's first love, Namine.

Riku couldn't take it anymore. "Xemnas, let her go."

Xemnas' smirk only grew wider. "I think not, Riku. I've figured out the perfect punishment for your disobedience tonight." He held Kairi even tighter, and Marluxia, Larxene and Axel immediately knew what Xemnas had planned. Placing a finger under Kairi's chin, he demanded to know her name. Kairi felt something wash over her, it was a weird feeling. "My name is Kairi..." She whispered.

He then looked at RIku once more. " RIku, I believe you have been alone for far too long, perhaps you need some company, hmm? This girl...she shall be yours. Do whatever you wish with her."

Riku shook his head. "No, I refuse. I don't want that girl anywhere near me! Let her go home!"

"Now now...why is that? Because she looks like Namine, does she not? All the more reason to force her upon you. It's the perfect punishment." Xemnas turned Kairi around, forcing her to look at Riku. He then tilted her head, brushing her hair aside and exposing her neck. "You know you want a taste of her.."

Kairi was getting freaked out now. "Um...what are you guys? Some kind of vampirism cult?"

Kairi's words made Larxene laugh. "A cult? Please. We ARE vampires."

It was Kairi's turn to laugh now, though it was a nervous laugh. "V-Vampires? Yeah...right. Vampires aren't real."

In response to her statement, Xemnas bared his fangs, leaned his head down to her neck, and brushed his fangs along her skin. "Still don't believe?" Not waiting for a response, he hit a pressure point in her neck, and she went limp in his arms. He picked her up and cradled her body. " You three," he said to Axel, Larxene and Marluxia. "Take Riku to the castle and lock him in his room. I shall be there shortly with his new pet."

Before RIku could say anything, the three grabbed RIku and teleported with him. Xemnas stared at Kairi, resisting the urge to take her for his own. He studied her, wondering what power she had over him to make him suddenly want her so. Pushing that out of his mind, he teleported with her to Castle Oblivion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As an apology, I made a 3rd chapter. Sorry to my fans! And sorry if this chapter is crappy...having a writer's block. So... Gomenasai!


End file.
